Jealousy
by hermioneeeeeeee
Summary: They want revenge but how will they get it? Fast-paced romance and drama in under a thousand pages!


**JEALOUSY**

 **By: hermioneeeeeee**

Draco was desperate to get back at Pansy. She broke up with him for Theodore Nott? How was that useless lump better than him in anyway? He needed to find someone who would make Pansy jealous. Someone Pansy hated. Then, it came to him. Granger.

* * *

Hermione walked serenely down the hallway when Malfoy blocked her path.

"Excuse me, I need to get back to the common room." she demanded.

"Listen to me. I know we hate each other but, I need your help." he said.

"Sorry, not going to do it."

"What if it included making an enemy jealous?"

"Malfoy, we're in the eighth year. I don't care about petty things like that. Especially after a war."

"Fine. What if I told you that it included snogging me?"

"You arrogant ferret! Not every girl in Hogwarts thinks you're some god! Leave me alone!"

Draco walked away, not surprised that she's turned down his offer. The little beaver was so aggravating.

* * *

Speed walking to the common room, Hermione sighed. He was so haughty and conceited, what anyone saw in him remained a mystery to her mind. She walked up to the dormitory and closed the door. She already had Ron anyway. Hermione shook herself and walked into the common room. Two figures were embracing tightly in a snog. Their hands were in each other's hair and soft moans emitted from the corner. Hermione walked closer and saw who it was.

"RONALD?" Hermione shouted. The couple broke apart.

"Hello. I forgot to tell you that I'm breaking up with you." he said matter-of-factly. Hermione hit him several times yet, Ron stayed indifferent.

"Won Won, let's go to the Room of Requirement where we can kiss without somebody spying on us." Lavender said spitefully. The two walked hand in hand to portrait hole, leaving a raging Hermione behind.

* * *

"Malfoy!" Hermione hissed across the room. Draco came strolling over and stopped in front of her.

"What?" he asked.

"I accept your offer. About the jealousy thing."

"Brilliant."

"When do we start?"

"Rehearse today, action tomorrow. Room of Requirement straight after dinner."

"Oh, alright." Hermione said, wondering why he said 'rehearse'. She didn't like the idea of kissing him but, if it made an enemy jealous, maybe it was worth it. Honestly, Hermione wasn't sure who the enemy was but, one would be Ron now. So, killing two birds with one stone.

* * *

"Perfect. Always count on you to be punctual." Draco greeted her. Hermione couldn't tell whether or not it was meant as a compliment. They stepped into the room.

"We're going to make Pansy jealous, just in case you were wondering." he said. Hermione nodded slowly.

"How are we going to do this?" she asked.

"So, we go into the Slytherin Commons. Pansy is almost always there. We pretend not to notice her and start kissing in front of her. Then, we go to lunch together and kiss in the entry. The whole school is gonna see but, it's worth it."

"Okay. So, rehearsal time?"

"Yep." Draco turned the room into a replica of the Slytherin Common room and motioned for Hermione to take his hand. It was cold but, Hermione held on. The two stood awkwardly until Draco made the first move. He ran his fingers through her curls and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione did the same and the two remained lip locked for several minutes. They were surprised that it only took one try. Then, the room turned into the Great Hall and they were at the entry. They walked in and snogged again. When their 'rehearsal' was over, both found themselves feeling more flushed than before.

* * *

Draco shook his head. No, he didn't enjoy that. No, he wasn't excited for tomorrow. No, he didn't want Granger. He was going mad.

* * *

Hermione frowned. No, that was not fun. No, she wasn't falling for him. No, he was not better at kissing than Ron. She was crazy.

* * *

Hermione met Draco at the Slytherin portrait hole at both breathed deeply. They walked through and started the big kiss. Pansy looked up from her homework and let her jaw drop.

"Draco? What the heck? The mudblood? Oh my gosh." Pansy ranted. She stormed off in a rage and left the two alone.

* * *

They were almost there at the entry. A few more steps...then it started again. The whole school gasped. Ron and Pansy stood up and ignored their boy/girlfriend as they stomped up towards them. They yelled as Draco and Hermione continued to snog but then left the matter alone. Hogwarts resumed eating and Hermione and Draco were the only ones standing.

* * *

"I don't think it worked." Hermione said sadly.

"It doesn't matter." Draco said, happier than Hermione thought he should be.

"Why?"

"I got something better than revenge."

"What would that be?"

"Fun. That was fun!"

"Really?"

"Yes! You're really good at kissing. Or, as good as one can be."

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"I liked it too. We might have been enemies but, that was enjoyable."

"Will you go out with me?"

"You barely know me!"

"That's why I'm asking you out."

"Okay. Yes, I will."

Draco swooped her into another kiss and the two smiled as an unexpected couple formed.


End file.
